


Be My Omega

by chocogang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NaruSasu - Freeform, Out of Character, Rutting, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocogang/pseuds/chocogang
Summary: When a yakuza and a stripper meet each other, what could we espect ?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Be My Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933235) by [laziedaisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laziedaisies/pseuds/laziedaisies). 



> Hi everyone ! I share with you my first fanfiction and I hope you'll like it ! Note that English isn't my first language (I'm French) so I may have made mistakes or maybe the grammar isn't correct so feel free to correct me ! Good lecture !

The air in the nightclub was suffocating, nearly unbreathable but nobody cared, their attention was on the music and their moves. The dancers on the dancefloor sweated and couldn’t hear anything but music but that was what they wanted on a saturday night.

Among the crowd, a waitress with a slim waist struggled to bring a tray full of alcohol to its destination. She took the upstairs and followed a path that led her to another part of the club, the one which was reserved to people who didn’t want to be mixed and who were secondarily richer.

Here, the atmosphere was intimate, the lights were subdued and the customers could have a box which offered them anonymity. These boxes were placed around a scene which contained a pole dance. The seats were covered with red velvet and matched the bordeaux tones whose part of the club was decorated.

The waitress, Ino, continued her way towards the box in front of the stage. She immediately noticed the tall blond seated in the middle of the seats: definitely an alpha. She could tell he was tall, even if he was sitting. He was blond, his skin was tanned and his eyes were of a cerulean blue but so cold.

He was with three other alphas, one had two red triangles tattooed on the cheeks, another had red hair and a tattoo on the forehead. The last looked like a pineapple because of his hair.

\- Sirs, here are your drinks, she said while serving them. Do you need something else before the show begins ?

\- It depends, you on the menu sweetheart? asked the one with the red tattoos on the cheeks. Ino straightened up while she could feel her cheeks blushing.

\- Hum I…

\- Come on Kiba, keep still, she’s just a waiter, snapped the blond one, in a tone between amusement and hardness. No thank you, you can go. 

Ino didn’t waist her time and quickly left the alphas. She didn't want to be around the blond. His scent was strong and very alluring and even as a beta she felt dizzy. She decided to take a break and headed to the locker room.  
_________________________________________________________________

They were empty, the others were surely on their shift but she looked at her watch and smiled then continued to the backstages.

She immediately found Sasuke, her long time friend. He only worked at the Isha Isha Paradise since a week and it was his first show for their wealthiest customers.

\- Yo Sasu ! I hope you’re ready, she said embracing him.  
\- I was born ready, he responded calmly.

\- Well, you better be, there are some good customers and this alpha… damn he’s really handsome. He comes often but it was the first time I served him, he’s fucking attractive. If I had been an omega I would’ve wet my panties so be careful tonight.

Sasuke was really surprised. Since when Ino was attracted by men ?

\- You don’t like pussy anymore ? Did Sakura break yours this much last night ?

\- I was gonna say screw you but you don’t fuck, I know you’re jealous of me, she said straightening up. You should try one day, maybe you'll be less of a bitch if an alpha takes care of you properly.

The omega was going to answer but she cut him off.

\- Alright Beauty, as much as I would like to continue this conversation I have to go. Good luck ! she smiled when he gave her the middle finger.

He smiled back and noted to himself that she would pay for this horrible surname. This said, Ino was right: Sasuke really was a beauty. His diaphanous skin didn’t have any default, his black hair seemed to shine with some blue reflections. His face was a little round and his eyes were so black, anyone could be hypnotised by them and he loved to trick others with one gaze.

The omega looked at himself in the mirror and was satisfied by the sight. He wanted to do something simple for his first dance so he took a sexy nurse dress. It was white with a red cross at the chest. His legs were dressed in white pantyhose and he had red stilettos.

“I’m fucking perfect”. Yes, he was modest.

We could think that being a stripteaser was shameful but Sasuke didn’t give a fuck. He was a good dancer, thanks to all those hours on OurTube, liked to have eyes on him and needed money, quickly. So as long as he could pay his bills and his studying he did not care. He prefered this situation than being in the streets.

\- Come on princess, called a voice behind him. You can open the  
Ball.

The brunet turned to see Kakashi, the manager of the club and his boss.

\- Fuck you old man, I’m not a princess, the masked man smiled under his mask.

\- I know, I know. By the way, it’s Naruto’s birthday so please, give him attention, he’s rich, very rich. Sasuke made a vicious smile.

\- And who's he ? How should I know who's Naruto ? 

\- Oh but I am pretty sure you'll know who he is the second you'll lay an eye on him, smiled Kakashi. So can I count on you ? 

Sasuke grinned.

\- Don’t worry old perv, I know what I have to do.  
________________________________________________________________  
Naruto didn’t really enjoy this evening. He accepted to come because of Kiba's stubbornness but his mind was elsewhere. He had other problems to solve but here he was, stuck with his friends, in a club full of whores. 

He took another sip of saké and looked at his empty glass, distracted. He was about to leave when the music began and at the moment he looked at the stage, Naruto dropped his glass.

The small omega who entered the scene captivated all his attention. His scent was so sweet and he wanted to take a deeper breath but he controlled himself. When the omega opened his eyes they locked at his and he felt the urge to touch him but he knew he couldn’t so he just observed the brunet start his show.

The said brunet was not in a better state. When the curtain has been removed, a strong scent hit his nostrils and he was directly attracted by the alpha who owned it. He then opened his eyes and fell in the blue orbs. He would’ve loved to just stare at him, or better, go and stick his nose to his scent gland but he had a job to fulfill. 

He began to dance in rhythm with the music. His moves were sensual but not openly sexual, he chained graceful gestures then grabbed the pole dance placed in the front of the scene. The ambiance changed because he became more and more appealing. He then moved in the front of the scene, on his knees, and continued his show on the floor and his gaze locked to the blond alpha right in front of him.

He couldn’t look away even if he wanted. He felt his body react, his panties were ruined, he was really wet and he was sure that the customers were able to scent his arousal. He felt a little ashamed but prefered to stay focused on his performance.

Naruto had a huge erection, he wanted to climb on this stage and mount the beautiful omega, or at least just touch him. He left his attention on the raven but he couldn’t bear his arousal no more so he suddenly stood up and decided to get out, without telling his friends where he was going.

He headed to Kakashi’s office, whom he knew well, and entered without knocking. The man was seated behind his office reading a suspicious book and jolted at the sudden entrance but stood up when he saw who it was.

\- Naruto-sama, he said while bowing politely, it is a pleasure to see you tonight, I hope you enjoy your birthday. But why did you leave, Sasuke doesn’t suit you ? Do you want another dancer ? I will do whatever you want, it is your day after all.

Naruto could feel how tense the beta was and it made him smile a little. 

\- Calm down Kakashi, this show couldn’t be better. But I must admit that this omega intrigues me. I never saw him here, who’s he ?

\- Sasuke ? Kakashi was really surprised. He just started to work here last week and it was his first show, he stopped here but he could tell by the gaze of the blond that he wanted more information. He’s twenty one years old, he's an orphan but he has an older brother. He needs money to pay his bills and studies so he came to me. He doesn’t have a mate.

Naruto’s eyes lit up. That’s all he wanted to know, if Sasuke wasn’t mated it would be simpler to have him. He made a predatory smile which almost scared Kakashi.

\- Perfect, he said. I want you to organize another dance with him. Private this time.

Kakashi shuddered, he was in a bad position because Naruto wasn’t a man who was told no but Sasuke had been clear: he was a waiter and occasionally a dancer but nothing more.

\- I am sorry but Sasuke doesn’t do private dancing but I can call whoever you want. Ayame works tonight and I know she’ll be pleased to be with you.

Naruto winced. He didn’t take no for an answer, even less when he wanted someone this bad. His gaze became colder.

\- Kakashi, do whatever it takes to bring him to me. I’ll pay whatever you want but don’t make me angry on my birthday, I’m not in the mood.

He did not give him the opportunity to respond and left the office to go back to his friends.  
_________________________________________________________________

Sasuke didn’ t understand why the alpha left the room and he fought his inner omega to not go after him. He was disappointed, he thought that they had an alchemy with the blond but it seemed it was only in his mind. 

“Why do I even care ? I don’t fucking know him.”

He just had the time to finish his show, legs wide, when the alpha came back. Their eyes locked up another time and Sasuke felt galvanized by the blond. He was a little exhausted and breathless but he didn’t want to be separated from the alpha and stayed focused on him until the curtain cut them off.

\- Sasuke, come here please.

The raven turned, surprised to see his boss so soon after his show.

\- Already here old perv ? Did you fap on me ? asked the brunet, one eyebrow raised.

\- My God Sasuke, how such a cutie pie like you has such a naughty tongue ? sighed Kakashi. I’m sorry to disappoint you but I have a beautiful person who empties me every day so I don’t have the stamina to touch me anymore.

They both laughed and Kakashi congratulated the young omega but the first reason for his presence came back quickly.

\- I don’t know if you noticed but Naruto, the blond alpha, is really intrigued by you and would like a private dance by you. To be honest, he requires it more than he asks for it. Listen, I know that you insisted on only being a waiter and sometimes a dancer but please, accept. He surely is the last person I want to have trouble with in Konoha.

Sasuke didn’t expect his request. Of course he insisted on not giving those services because they often lead to sexual relations but he really was attracted by the alpha. He was aroused by him and his omega just wanted to spend more time with the other. But he wanted to know why Kakashi seemed to be scared.

\- But why didn’t you tell him no ?

\- We can’t say no to him. He’s a yakuza /> _________________________________________________________________

\- Where did you go Naruto ? You missed some very good things, shouted Kiba. This omega was really appealing. And that arse…

\- Shut the fuck up Kiba, groaned Naruto. This one is mine, don’t ever think about touching him. Forget everything you saw of him.

The three alphas turned their heads to their boss, surprised by his reaction. They weren’t used to see their boss be this territorial over an omega, he was more the type to fuck an omega and throw them.

\- Sorry boss, I didn’t know that you wanted him, he said hands in the air in a sign of peace. Anyway, the little blondie is attractive too. I’ll go after her when she comes back.

\- You can still try, began Shikamaru, the pineapple. Did you lose your sense of smell ? She stinks the alpha, a female plus. She’s surely not single so give up.

\- You’re fucking annoying these days, chuckled Gaara. Are you near your ruts ? 

\- Yes absolutely but I have nobody to fuck ! sighed Kiba. And I don’t want to take a bitch, it’s not the same. 

The two alphas bursted in laughter at the sight of their desperate friends. Naruto smiled but he was distracted again. He was nearly sure that the brunet omega pushed his rut earlier than expected. He still listened to his friends until a waiter came to their box.

\- Naruto-same, your service is ready, can you follow me ? Naruto finished his glass before he stood up. 

\- Don’t wait for me, he said to his comrades.

And then followed the waiter down the basement where private rooms were located. The waiter led him to the most luxurious room and he entered, waiting for Sasuke.

________________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked through the corridors and made his way to the changing rooms, where he could take a shower before his next dance. He was sweaty and his panties were literally soaked, he had never been this aroused, he even had the feeling to be in heat, and he didn’t know what to think. He didn’t really know if he accepted the offer to save Kakashi’s ass or if it was to be with the alpha.

All his life he avoided alphas because his parents told him that their nature was to dominate and have whatever they wanted, without asking omegas what they wanted. He kept it in mind and carefully stayed out of the alphas’s business but this time he couldn’t deny this alpha. He needed to know him more and, for once, he didn’t want to shut his omega down.

He entered the shower and enjoyed the warm water that relaxed his sore muscles. He wanted to stay more in but he didn’t want the yakuza to wait for him and, on the other hand, he wanted to be with him so much. He got out of the shower and took another outfit, a simple black dress with fishnet tight. Of course, he took other panties too but he kept the same red shoes before heading to the private rooms. He noted that he didn’t ask which room was attributed to him but he just followed the strong alpha's scent and he was glad not to be wrong when he saw the blond waiting in the room.

He bowed in front of the yakuza.

\- Good evening Naruto-sama.

The alpha didn’t answer immediately, he wanted to see the brunet with more attention. He was prettier close up and he really had a hard time restraining himself from taking the omega right now. It was the first time that an omega triggered his hormones so much, even during his ruts he didn't feel like that.

\- Nice to meet you, Sasuke.

\- Do you have a special request ?

“Yes, fuck you here and now.”

\- No, surprise me, finished Naruto and then took place on the seat.

The brunet nodded and started the music. He wasted no time and started directly by alluring moves on the pole dance. He tried his best to stay as far as possible from the blond but he quickly lost control and left the pole dance to get on his knees in front of the blond. He met the blue eyes and he saw them becoming darker and darker so he continued. He then put his hands on Naruto’s knees and seated on the blond’s lap.

The alpha quickly put his hands on his hips, lost in the abyssal gaze. Sasuke could clearly feel the massive erection and almost moaned when his thigh touched it. He nearly noticed that his panties were wet again and he continued dancing, intoxicated by the strong scent. But now he was sure: he was in heat.

Suddenly, the man under him tackled him on the seat. He couldn't bear it anymore, he had to take the omega otherwise he would go mad. This omega had forced his ruts and he needed to release his arousal.

\- Sasuke, let's stop acting, I want you and you want me so let me make you mine, said Naruto in a daze.

He threw himself in Sasuke’s neck, sniffing his scent gland. The omega was a little more lucid and he didn’t think that it was a good idea to give himself to a stranger but his omega screamed to be taken by the alpha so he let his instinct take control.

\- Please alpha, moaned Sasuke, make me yours, give me your knot.

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice and took his lips, he linked their tongues and unleashed the alpha in him. He tore the dress and the fishnet didn’t last longer. He left the sweet lips and runned his tongue on the omega’s body. If his mind had been clear he would’ve spent more time on the nipples but he wanted to bury in him so he continued between the delicate tights that he lifted over his shoulders. He removed the soaked panties and immediately licked the vagina. 

\- Oh my god ! shouted Sasuke. 

"God, he tastes so good."

He continued eating the sensitive pussy, running his tongue in and out. He felt the tights shake and left one to slide one finger in the virginal pussy. Sasuke whined more and more, the new sensations were overwhelming but his mind was gone and his body wanted more. 

\- Alpha I- I want more ! 

Naruto smiled and straightened up. 

\- Look at you omega, he added another finger. You're virgin and yet so eager for my dick. I won't restrain myself, are you sure you want me ? 

\- Yes ! shouted Sasuke. I- I want you in me- ahh ! Make me yours please ! 

The alpha couldn't bear it anymore and as much as he wanted to prepare more the brunet for his first time he was too excited. He removed his fingers and tore his own shirt, which was soaked by sweat, and Sasuke could see the tatoo on his muscular belly and a part of another which was on his right shoulder. His eyes slipped lower and he saw the big erection with a bulbous knot at its base. The alpha bended and lifted the pale legs on his shoulder, taking advantage of the dancer’s flexibility, then he penetrated the alpha in one strong thrust.

\- You greet me so well Sasuke, growled the alpha. You were made for me.

He wasted no time and pounded the omega. He knew Sasuke was virgin but he couldn't help it, his body was moving before he could think and it felt like Heaven. Sasuke was so wet for him, none of his other partners had ever made him this hard. He wanted to imprint himself in the raven to be sure he would never be forgotten. He stared down at the man below him and the sight made him go faster, he leaned and Sasuke ended up folded in half. The blond reached the deeper parts of him and he couldn’t tell how much pleasure he felt. He needed to grab something so he clamped his nails in the tanned elbows.

\- Oh my- alpha !

He felt so full and almost regretted waiting so long to be fucked. He totally lost control and his omega took it; he begged to be breeded, to submit and marked as Naruto’s property. He didn’t notice that he was saying those things out loud but right now he couldn't care less, he just wanted the alpha more and more. Shame will be for later. 

\- Please ! Please give me your knot alpha- I‘m a good omega !

The said alpha didn’t respond but pulled out. Before Sasuke could complain, he was pulled on his hand and knees and was quickly filled again by the yakuza. This position was the most loved by alphas because it showed that their partner submitted to them. And Naruto was a very strong alpha so the view almost made him come. He clenched his teeth and grabbed the pale hips with more force and thrusted harder. 

And this scent gland… He wanted to bite it but he wasn’t stupid enough to bite a stranger, even if he wanted so bad. He really was fighting his inner alpha but he made a compromise with him. Instead of his neck he bit his shoulder. It made Sasuke’s body shudder and he felt the hot walls tighten up, the omega was nearing his orgasm.

\- Na- Naruto ! Oh my god- ! Sasuke had the impression that he was going to break, it was too good for a human being, he needed to come now.

\- I’ll give you my knot omega, groaned the blond. I’ll fill you with my seed !

The knot began to swell and Sasuke screamed at the sensation and he came in a blissful pleasure. Naruto thrusted a few times more and came while his knot stuck them together.

\- Fuck, he shouted as he loaded his seed in the tight pussy. Look at how you take my knot so well.

Sasuke wasn’t able to respond, trapped between the seventh and eight heaven. He only felt the alpha make them comfortable before he blacked-out.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think ? I'll take any advices to improve my writing and let me know if you have some ideas for the rest ! 
> 
> Take care !


End file.
